


puppet or puppeteer

by ChaoticRox



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirk Strider and Dave's Bro Are the Same Person, Manipulation, Mind Games, One Shot, Other, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticRox/pseuds/ChaoticRox
Summary: Cal knows best. He always does.





	puppet or puppeteer

Your little man has grown up considerably well despite the lack of affection you show him.  
GROSS VILE. HOW LEWD. HE'S YOUR CHILD. THAT'S DISGUSTING.

He has lots of friends on the internet who make him happy.  
SELFISH. YOU HAVE ME. NO BITCHES NEEDED. I'LL BE HERE ALWAYS.

He has yet to land a hit on you but is getting increasingly better at strifing.  
GOOD. SCAR HIM. KILL THE BOY. MAKE HIM FEEL PAIN. HE'S NOT WORTHY.

He will soon play a game that you won't be able to join him for.  
HAHA. WHAT A SHAME. YOU LIKE GAMES. YOU LIKE PLAYING MY GAME. DON'T YOU DIRK

You feel possessive of Dave and want to make sure he's ok.  
AH POSSESSION. I LIKE THAT WORD. HEHEHAHA. HE WILL NEVER BE OK.

You are training him up to be the tough knight he is destined to be.  
TRAINING. SHOW HIM NO MERCY. MAKE HIM TAKE ME. LET ME WATCH.

He doesn't like Cal for some reason  
FOOLISH. MAKE HIM PAY.

You like Cal though.  
GOOD BOY. LISTEN.

Cal is a good friend.  
He helps you.  
He is always there for you.  
He would never lie to you.

 

You don't understand why you feel so empty.

Cal doesn't tell you why.


End file.
